Peace nudes and revenge
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Tobirama killed Izuna, so it was no surprise that his older brother's long lifetime enemy were aproaching him as fast as a lightning strike in order to kill him. He used his suiton jutsu as his last resource for cover, but even for that it was already too late. Everything was over, or wasn't it? Canon divergence/BL


English is not my first language, please notify me if something about grammar/order of adjetives/verbs is wrong! I'll correct it immediately!

This just came to my mind the other day. I just had to XD

* * *

Tobirama thought he had fell unconscious in the middle of the battle, but everything was so realistic and at the same time so out of place he also thought he was having severe delutions.

Yes, he must have hit his head to something like a rock or his brother's Mokouton again.

He pinched his arm, hissed at the pain and blinked, it was worthless, because Uchiha Izuna was still standing in front of him.

fucking. death man. Uchiha Izuna.

The fight was apparently over, and everyone on the battlefield were gone which wasn't weird at all, normally the leaders of the Uchiha and Senju clan were the lasts on remain standing, but there wasn't any sight of Hashirama or Izuna's brother anyway. Why was he and Izuna there still? It made absolutely no sense.

Tobirama blinked once, then again, again, and onceagainsince his sight was clearly playing jokes on him. The Uchiha heir was carrying ninja equipment on his belt, and the sheath of his sword resting on it at one the sides of his hips, his usual ponytail was adjusted just a little up on his head and a bandage with the Uchiha's clan fan was resting on his forehead. Someway Tobirama didn't manage to think any of those things were out of fucking place, except with one thing, with one little pretty insignificant detail, and it was Izuna was allnaked.

Tobirama took a good look of that body in front of him with the only purpose to confirm its state. Once he was satisfied with his brilliant analisis his brain stopped working.

Yep, very nakedhe thought, from head to...well, you could say toes but it's difficult to ignore those long leather sandals he was wearing, didn't captured all of his attentionof course.

So there was Uchiha Izuna in front of him, with his sword at his side, guard position and all...bare, naked.

and by the Sage's sake wasn't he death!?

However, he got no time to analize the situation, 'cause suddenly the Uchiha started to walk forward at a slow pace. Tobirama nearly fell on his ass at such movement, but was unable to respond as usual, as if something forced him to stand there waiting for Izuna to get closer and shit that's gotta be the most gorgeous walk he'd ever seen in his entire life. The vision of those stylized long legs, thin and well trained body and the silky black hair swinging in the air made him seem ethereal, everything armonizing perfectly with his cherubic face and full lips.

It was too freakin' much.

Soon he realized it wasn't some weird strenght that forced him to stay still, Tobirama was just unable to take his eyes off him.

At the time Izuna reached his side the Senju felt a very intimate part of his body screami'm awake!

Izuna looked at him in awe, untying his bandage and throwing it violently to the ground.Rude, but by gods I like it. Then he proceeded to disarm every part of Tobirama's armor, rubbing his face against his fur collar.

That was it.

The albino lose every sign of autocontrol.

His dick was as hard as the rock beneath them, where, lying on his back Tobirama was caressing Izuna's trembling body. He had to admit the man was very attractive, his graphite eyes piercing his soul like pure fire, his hands were about to trace his muscles and Tobirama was willing to let himself be held onto those arms when suddenly, a violent chakra skim across the air, returning back his senses.

Wait a minute. Could this all be...?

Everything started to crack and disort as if that space were made of glass. Izuna, who was still on his lap, extended his hand to touch his face, and that was when Tobirama, in the middle of the beautiful view started to see a bright red armor aproaching him from the other side of the broken space.

Wasn't that Madara?

Oh yes, it was Madara.

Holy shit.

He dodge the first impact but wasn't lucky enough to do so with the second one, and the third or the fourth. By the time when the space broke and he manage to escape the ilusion, Madara was ragging violently against him, screaming furiously; Tobirama never imagined a person could curse that much in such a short time.

The next thing he saw was Hashirama's arms trying to contain the beast Madara was becoming. He was too weak to summon Mokouton but maybe even that wouldn't have worked.

–LET GO OF ME SENJU HASHIRAMA! THIS TIME, THIS TIME I WILL TEAR HIS SKIN OFF AND MAKE A SWEATER WITH IT!

Tobirama was watching the scene completely blown away by the termnskinsinceskinwasn't something he wanted in his thoughts right now.

–CALM DOWN MADARA!

–NO! –The Uchiha tried to use his sharingan but as in Hashirama's case it proved to be worthless. No chakra was left in any of them. Madara fell on his face to the dirt, Hashirama barely tying his feet with some seeds.

–You want to avenge your brother by killing Tobirama? Is that so?!

–YES! AND I WILL AVENGE IZUNA'S VIRTUE TOO, YOU DAMN ALBINO RAT!

Fortunately Hashirama was too busy with the Uchiha to pay attention at the last line, now Tobirama had a deep shade of red covering his face and ears, mouth wide open, looking like a fool sitting on the ground; not giving a damn thing about anything that was happening except that Uchiha Madara got him in his genjutsu...and saweverything on it.

He wanted to give him a try and get killed right there.

–Enough Madara! Tobirama was under the power of your genjutsu for so long...! I-I think you manage to made him crazy! Look at him!

–HE BETTER BE HUNDRED TIMES DEATH THAN JUST CRAZY! I'LL MAKE SURE ABOUT IT!

–Madara this is a clan war! –Madara kicked his old friend's face at every word of that sentence–, everyone loses precious people! My brothers,yourbrothers were killed! Izuna's gone, and I'm so sorry about it but I know we can...!

–HE'S NOT DEATH YOU FLOWER HEAD! NOW STOP YOUR NONSENSE AND BABLING C...!

–What did you say?! –Tobirama was surprised it was his voice that rose above the other's. The Uchiha's clanhead put such a face it made the albino's body shake, and because of the traumatic experience of having Madara Uchiha urging in his most precious-wicked-deepest thoughts he decide to avoid eye contact.

–Izuna's still alive?! –It was Hashirama who broke the silence– Madara that's some good news...! But wait a minute, why did you lie then?

The Uchiha stopped fighting the growing seeds, but never stopped eyeing Tobirama intensely. –Because I don't wantanySenju rat to get close to him, and I refuse letting him intercede in this battle anymore!

Hashirama look at his friend as if he was the last piece of an infinite puzzle. Then, he turned to Tobirama and his eyes glowered like a wishful child. The albino's whole body turned a deeper shade of red if that was even possible.

Madara was caught in surprise and disbelief when his feet got elevated a few meters on the air, not by any of the giant plants of Hashirama, but by Hashirama himself. – MADARA LET'S DO PEACE RIGHT NOW!

–NO! –To his surprise both his old friend and his brother raised their voices at his proposition.

–WHY? Don't you see? This is the greatest thing ever! We can finally reach our dream!

–Well, I refu...

–But my dear friend...!

–You'll need more than that to convince me.

–I'll heal your brother completely that's one thing for sure! But you have to let me.

There was a brief moment of silence, Hashirama knew how to play the cards. –I-I...

–Remember the view on the mountain? You'll be able to look after him whenever you like it! Let's end this nonsense battle Madara! What do you think?

A village. With all of them.Together.

Tobirama almost fell again on the ground. His eyes coming out of his watersheds.

–NO! ANIJA!

He screamed and then looked -wrongly- at Madara. He was standing there, with half of his body darkened by some evil shadow even though the day was all sunny and bright. He could see Madara's dubitative furrow, and his trembling lips trying to make a coherent sentence. Multiple members of the Senju and Uchiha were getting close to their side, expectants of the upcoming decision of their clanheads.

A long minute of silence extended on the battlefield, but everyone knew, the principal weakness of Madara Uchiha was the well being of his little brother.

That was the moment Tobirama realised he was fucked, and it was confirmed by the sadistic smile on the Uchiha's face.

–All right Hashirama, you'll have your peace.

And while the oldest Senju cheered in victory, Tobirama's mind was being invaded by the images of Izuna on the top of his lap. Madara was gonna use this on his benefit for sure, even if he didn't like the situation at all, he could see the mischevious glare in his face.

He wanted the earth to swallow him right in his place. Or failing that, to get caught in genjutsu again.

* * *

*In some part on the Uchiha compund Izuna is sneezing uncontrolably*

I don't know how the sharingan works honestly, it has been confusing for me since its powers are endless, Itachi is a good example for that, but here I made Madara capable to use his oponent's deepest thoughts against them as part of his genjutsu, it'll be very useful to get information and torture his enemies. Except in Tobirama's case LMAO.

Hope naked Izuna doesn't give you goosebumps!


End file.
